To Earth!
by mustang-grl
Summary: I don't really like this story much, but if you do, good for you.About Silver and Jim and thier journey to Earth. Jim also meets a girl, blah, blah, blah, shes a pirate they fall in love that kinda stuff
1. Chapter One

*This is my first Treasure Planet story, and I don't really care for it all that much. But I would still like reviews, so if you hate it tell me, if you like it tell me, and if you love it tell me!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Jim Hawkins strolled outside the newly rebuilt Benbow Inn. After being at the Academy, he was glad to be home, and around familiar people. Looking around him, he couldn't help but smile at Morphy floating around his head. He sighed as he though of Silver, and how he missed him. He was the closest thing to a father he had, and now he was gone.   
  
"Jim! Suppers ready! Come one in!" his mother called from the front door of the Inn. He looked around one last time at the setting sun of Montressor, and started walking back inside.   
  
As he entered the Inn, he looked at Professor Doppler and Amelia sitting at the table, with their four offspring in a large crib behind them. His mother was over putting the finishing touches on the supper, and Ben was setting the table, and chattering away as usual. Walking over to the table he took a seat next to Amelia, and started a conversation with her and Doppler about something or another.  
  
After supper was over and Doppler and Amelia had returned home with their children, and Jims mother was fast asleep, Jim himself sat on the roof of the Inn. Looking up at the stars he couldn't help but once again thinking about Silver. Sure he was glad to be home and all, but he kinda missed all the excitement he had experienced during the journey to Treasure Planet. Smiling, and shaking his head, he started to climb through the window he had came through to get on the roof. But he stopped suddenly when he heard, what he thought was someone calling his name, in barley a whisper.  
  
"Jimbo. Hey lad. Jiiimmmboo." called the voice. 'It couldn't be' Jim thought to himself. But, only Silver had ever called him Jimbo. Becoming overcome with curiosity, Jim slowly climbed back out onto the roof and looked around. No ships anywhere. Then the voice called again.  
  
"Lad! Down here, down here lad!" the voice called, but still remained a whisper. Looking down to the ground, Jim saw a figure in the darkness, the owner of the voice. He just stared at it for a minute, when it shifted, and a small red light coming out of a gold eye could be seen.   
  
"Silver!" Jim screamed as he scampered through the window, and through the whole of the house down the front door, threw it open, and ran to where he had seen the figure. But Jim stopped when he noticed no one around. Feeling like a fool that he had believed it was really John Silver, Jim lowered his head and shuffled back toward the Inn. Then he was stopped once more.  
  
"Now lady, you wouldn't be leavin old John Silver out here in the cold now would ya?" Jim turned to the source of the voice, to see, low and behold, Silver. Standing in his spot for a second to make sure he wasn't an illusion, and wouldn't disappear, Jim's eyes grew round as dinner plates. Seeing that he wasn't a trick of the mind, Jim ran to Silver and embraced him in a tight hug. Silver returned the hug for a short while then pulled away, and smiled at the boy.  
  
"Ah, see lad, I told ya, ya had the makin's of greatness in ya. And now look at ya. Gone to a academy and everythin, aye, you're a certified spacer now my boy." the large Syborg beamed.   
  
"What are ya doin' here Silver? I thought you were off travelin the galaxies." Jim asked his friend, and smiled.   
  
"Aye lad, that I have. But I came upon a certain voyage that I thought might interest ya." Silver told pulling out a large piece of paper. "I came upon this here map on one of my travels. Now, lets go inside and I'll tell ya about this here map." Silver said smiling. Jim and the Syborg entered the Benbow Inn and sat at a table on wall, and Silver opened up the rolled up piece of paper. The map was very unfamiliar to Jim, seeing that maps like these were hardly used anymore, if ever. It was easy enough to read. On the piece of paper was a large picture of a piece of land. Red and blue lines ran through it, that looked like paths. And on the north-east side of the map, there was a big red X.   
  
"This my lad, is an ancient kinda map. Drawn out thousands of years ago." Silver said, while looking down at the map. "But mind you, there still be treasure!"  
  
Jim looked down at the map. "Silver if this map is so old, then what makes you think that the treasure is still there? I mean there could be hundreds of copies of this map." he argued.   
  
"Well sonny, that be part of the adventure. And besides, what else are ya gonna do? Now that yer outta that academy, I say you show everyone what yer made of." Silver said back. Looking around him and making sure no one in the house had waken up, Jim looked at Silver in thought. This was all so sudden. He hadn't been home from the academy for two months, and already he was getting a offer to go on another treasure hunt. What would his mother say? Well he is old enough to make his own decisions. And like Silver said, what better way to show every one what he was made of? God knew he wanted to go, but he couldn't say it right away.  
  
"Silver, you'll need a crew, a captain, a boat. And besides what kinda crew is gonna go on a treasure hunt with the chance that there's no treasure?"  
  
"Lad, every pirate has that to worry about. And I have everything else all planned out. All we need now is a cabin boy." Silver said while smiling at Jim, knowing that he was going to say yes. Sighing Jim asked another question.  
  
"So where is this treasure. This map could be of any plant in the universe."  
  
"Already figured that out Jimbo. This map is of one of the oldest planets in the universe, it is. No telling what be on that planet." Silver said thinking to himself.  
  
"And that planet would be…"Jim continued.  
  
"That planet would be the planet Earth, Jimbo. That also be the planet that your kind was originally from." Silver pointed out, slamming his hand on the table. Jim had heard of Earth from school and everything, but never thought about actually going there. He also had picked up from school that there were stories about mystical beings still living on the abandoned planet. His thoughts were interrupted when Silver continued.  
  
"So what do ya say lady. Up for another treasure hunt." he said quietly. And then stuck out his good hand for Jim to shake. To tell Silver that Jim would go on this journey. Jim just looked at it for a while. Then looked up and Silver and smiled.  
  
"You bet!" and then took the Syborg's hand. 


	2. Chapter Two

*well here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and even though its only three people, its enough to make me want to write more. So keep on reviewing!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
After the old Syborg had left, and Jim had sat back and thought about what was happening, Jim decided to try again to fall asleep. Stepping up the stairs of the Benbow Inn, Jim walked up to his room, undressed, and laid his head on the feather pillow. No sooner then he had done this, he was off in the welcomed world of sleep.  
  
The next day was dark and stormy. Jim woke up to the sound of thunder outside his window, and his mother already serving breakfast to the Inn guest's down stairs. Sliding out of bed, he dressed himself and pulled his hair back into his usual ponytail. As he was making his way down the hallway toward the stair way, Jim then remembered the events of the night before. 'What am I gonna tell mom' he though to himself, stopping in his tracks, realizing that convincing his mom to be cool with him going was going to be harder done then said. Evidently hearing her son make his way through the house, Sara Hawkins called out.  
  
"Jim, come down and help me! Ah, hold on miss, one second." she called and told her guest at the same time. Leaning his head back, Jim took in a deep breath of air and headed on down stairs into the 'feeding area'. Quickly grabbing a plate that was about to fall out of the already filled hands of his mother, Jim placed it down on the table of guest's who ordered it.  
  
All through the morning, Jim helped his mother with the delivering, and cleaning up of food in the dining room, while Ben cooked in the back kitchen. And even though it may have seemed that Jims head was on his work at the time, it was off in a completely other place. And it wasn't hard to figure out where. Another treasure hunt, and his mother hadn't even learned of its existence yet. He replayed what Silver had told him the night before. 'Meet me and the space port in three days, lad. The ship be called Majestic. Ask 'round for the location of her'. Three days. He was running out of time. He still had to convince his mother that it was a good idea, not that she could stop him anyway, and he had to pack his stuff and all that.   
  
Finally the morning rush had passed and Jim finally go the chance to talk to his mother. She was sitting in the sitting room trying to mend and article of clothing, and Jim decided it was the perfect time. But was abruptly interrupted by a very talkative robot.  
  
"Hiya Jimmy!! What's shakin best buddy?! Hey! Ya wanna go down the the docks and….um…" the robot slowed down when he noticed Jim giving him 'that look'. "Uh, ok, buddy ol' pal…I'll uh…just go do somthin on my own then. Yeh…." Ben stated finally as he took off into the kitchen. Shaking his head slowly, Jim walked over to where his mother was sitting and finally told her flat out.  
  
"Mom, I uh….um….I'm a man know and I think that I can make my own decisions, and….uh.." any minutes now. "And I'm going on another treasure hunt with Silver, and you can't stop me!" he blurted out suddenly, and closed his eyes in both relief that he had finally done it and to prepare the wave of outcries, and the usual 'over my dead body' deal. But it never came. Instead his mother just sat there staring up at her son. Jim didn't quiet know what to do at that point. He didn't know weather to be happy she was taking it so well, or to run because she was about to pounce. Then a warm smile gentle answered his question.  
  
"I had a feeling something like this would happen." she started. "And your right. There's nothing I can do to stop you, seeing as I could never stop you before. So I guess all that I can do is tell ya to be careful and come back in one piece."   
  
Jim stood there stunned. She had been preparing for this? And she just gonna let him go? How simple is that? Ha! Then Jim embraced his mother in a warm hug. Even though she looked ok enough, he knew that all this was harder then she was showing.   
  
That night Jim's mother helped him pack for his voyage, and all the while fussing about 'you don't have enough of that', or, 'you have to much of that'. But somehow he lived through it, and the supper following the next night. That night was full of protests from Doppler, and Amelia trying to calm him down. And by the way she was all for another adventure for young Jim, which made Doppler protest even more. But no matter, when the three days were up, Jim set his feet about the landing of the space port. It was just how he had remembered. Various ships of all colors, shapes and sizes. People, of all different types of species, buzzing about from here to there. Jim couldn't help but smile. Walking around he decided it was time to start asking around about this ship, Majestic.   
  
After about thirty minutes of asking around, he cursed Silver for not just telling him where the ship was in the first place. But eventually he found out, and started traipsing toward the area he was directed with Morphy snuggled up in the crick of his neck. And following behind, staring and everything, talking to everyone, and blabbering on, and on, and on, was Ben. His mother and first objected to him taking her cook along, but Jim just didn't feel right leaving him.   
  
When finally the trio reached the dock they were directed to, they stopped and stared. The Majestic was much like the previous ship they had ridden on, during the Treasure Planet incident. The only noticeable difference was that the color of the craft was a light blue. Suddenly Jim felt a strong hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Quite a beaut' ain't she lad?" the owner of the hand said look up at the ship. Jim turned his head to see Silver, and Morphy suddenly circling around his head.  
  
"Aye, Morphy! Oh, I've missed ya Morph. Tings' ain't that same without ya." Silver said as Morph cuddled up to the Syborg's cheek. Jim looked on at the happy reunion, when he noticed Ben going ahead of them onto the ship. Leaving Silver and Morphy for a while, Jim jogged up by Ben, who was already aboard.  
  
"Hiya again Jimmy! Are ya ready for this again Jimmy ol' bud?! Hopefully nothing will happen like it did last time, eh?!" exclaimed the over excited robot. Jim ignored him, and continued to walk along the deck. The crew members were bustling about, preparing for the launch. Silver and Morphy came aboard the ship behind Jim, and somehow knowing it was him, Jim asked.  
  
"So where's captain, Silver?" he asked turning toward the Syborg.   
  
"Why lad, your looking at him!" Silver replied back.   
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Jim said while turning back to the business of the crew. Walking toward the other side of the ship, he saw many the of the crew members were much like that of the crew in his past he remembered so well. And the one in particular was a spider looking one. Even though this one was a greenish tent, he reminded Jim a lot of Scroop. Then Silver gave a loud cry.  
  
"All men on deck! Time to shove off!" his strong voice echoed through the ship. Out of a small door leading to below deck, about men crawled out and took their position on numerous spots on the ship. Then out of the entrance of the galley, then most incredible thing Jim had ever seen stepped out into the sunlight.  
  
She had long bluish tented hair down to her waist, and even bluer eyes to match. She had long pointy ears, on which were a small feather earring hanging from each. She was clothed in a black tank top sorta thing, and pants what were laced up the sides. Her skin was tan, and Jim noticed a small tattoo on her back when she walked toward the other side of the ship. Jim suddenly felt weak and dropped his bag. Then Silver came up to him, noticing that he had noticed the female member of the crew, and repeated the statement he had said earlier.   
  
"Quite a beaut' ain't she lad?"  
  
  
  
  
*I think Jim cut his pony tail thing off after he got back from the academy, but I don't care, I like his hair better with the pony tail, so there. Well everyone review, and I'll finish it, lata. 


	3. Chapter Three

***hey here's the next chapter! Thanks to all the people that reviewed, and I'm on someone's fav list so I'm pretty happy about that! Anyway, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Jim couldn't answer Silver, all he could do was nod, and keep his eyes glued on the girl that had caught his eye. Then finally he was able to find his voice.  
  
"Who…who is she?" he questioned silently, not once taking his gaze off of the girl.   
  
"That be Azize, a member of me crew for quite some time now. I don't remember what she be, but I do know that she reminds me a lot of you, lad." Silver informed him, and set his large hand on Jims shoulder. Azize was over tightening up so ropes attached to the sails, and looked down just in time to catch Jim gazing at her. Jim blinked and turned a light pink, and a dark shade of crimson, when she smiled. But there eye lock was interrupted when Silver let out another call.  
  
"Are ya all completely daft?! Get to ya stations already, we're launchin'." he called while climbing up the stairs to the top deck.  
  
"Get this think a goin' Mr. Jax." he said to the pirate steering.   
  
"Aye, Aye Cap'n." Finally and the solar sails where out and prepared. All of the members braced themselves for the kick of the launch, but of course there were some that flew back a good twenty or thirty feet.   
  
The Majestic was off. As they left the space port, the first time spacers still hung on to whatever was available, try to get their space legs. Silver came back down the steps to meet back up with Jim who was now trying to deal with Ben.  
  
"Did ya see that Jimmy?! We just went vrrrooooommmm!!! Oh, oh……so exhilarating." the exited robot exclaimed. Morphy was floating nearby impersonating the crazy pile of metal.   
  
"Vrrrooommm, vrrroooommm, vrrroooommm!" he said while spinning around in a small circle. Then morphed into the likeness of Ben and said it over, and over, and over.  
  
"Havin' a good time so far laddy?" Silver said while smiling.   
  
"Yeh, yeh. So tell me Silver, am I being forced to work in the kitchen again this time around?" Jim said back, also smiling.  
  
"Aye, I don't know lad. Let me ask around if there's anything for ya to be doin'." Silver offered with a mischievous smile. "Azize! Can ya come here real quick like? I need ya ta do somthin' for me."   
  
"Azize? No wait…Silver, no, I can't talk to her! Not yet!"  
  
"To late laddy." the old Syborg said as Azize made her way across the deck. Her hair was flowing behind her, and her eyes seemed to look right into Jims soul when ever he looked into them.   
  
"What's up, Cap'n?" she asked when she reached Silver and Jim.  
  
"Ah, Azize. I need ya ta do me a favor. Do ya spose' ya could find something for ol' Jimbo here to do? And, uh, ya could show him 'round if ya'd be so kind, his knew on board, ya know." Silver asked the girl while smiling at the look on young Jim's face.   
  
"Sure thing Cap'n." she replied with a small smile at the boy she had, had the eye lock with earlier. "Come on, Jimbo." she teased while yanking on his shirt sleeve as a sign to follow her. But then turned back around so suddenly and abruptly, she ran right into Jim. She looked up at him and gave a 'oops' smile, and walked passed him back to Silver.  
  
"Oh, and Silver. You might want to keep an eye out for that bug guy, his, uh, not quite right." she tipped. Silver nodded and turned to the direction of Slank, the 'bug guy'. Yes, he was indeed was going to have that golden Syborg eye on him.   
  
Azize turned back to Jim, and lead him to the other side of the ship. She grabbed a long piece of rope that was laying on the wooden deck, and handed it to Jim.  
  
"You know how to tie a good knot?" she asked with another smile, that made Jims heart melt. And since she was doing it so much, he wondered if she knew what it did to him. Then he answered.  
  
"Course I do. Uh…why?" Azize pointed up to a cut rope that was previously holding down part of the flag.  
  
"Can ya climb?"  
  
After Jim had done all that was bid of him by Azize and any other of the crew members, it was growing slightly darker, and he was just finishing up tying down the last loose rope on the ship. Climbing back down onto the deck, he turn to his right and accidentally bumped into Slank, the bug guy.  
  
"Watch it boy. You need to watch who you run into." he said in a very familiar, and very frightening hiss.   
  
"Yeh well you need to watch where you put all those spider legs, bright eyes." Jim retorted. Wrong answer. He just never learned. He now found him self on his back with those spider legs holding him down, and two large sharp claws. The creature gave a sinister smile, and prepared to strike down on Jim.  
  
"Smart mouth." he hissed.  
  
"Bug spray." suddenly another voice came from behind Slank. The large insect turned around just enough so he, and Jim could see who was behind him. Then the owner of the voice spoke again.  
  
"Well not exactly, but I'm sure this will do the trick." Azize said while pointing a laser gun right at Slank's head. Slank stepped off of Jim, and raised his claws where she could see them.   
  
"Now, Miss Azize, I didn't mean the boy no harm….really." he hissed with a smile that said otherwise.   
  
"Please, I've heard that one before. Now if you don't want your bugged out eyes blown out of your exoskeleton like head, I would go back to your quarters, Slank." she warned, warming up the gun. Knowing that the girl knew business, Slank, crawled off, but not before giving a death look to Jim and Azize.   
  
When his advancing figure disappeared below deck, Azize walk over to where Jim was still laying on the deck.  
  
"You ok?" she asked silently.  
  
"Yeh, yeh…I'm fine." Jim said while taking the hand offered by Azize and standing up beside her. There was silence for a couple of seconds before one of them spoke.  
  
"You should really learn to pick your fights better. You'd think you'd learn after Scroop." she said while giving a smirk.   
  
"Yeh I guess I should have….hey wait! How'd you know about that." Jim asked puzzled. The fact that this girl knew about one of his past blunders didn't really appeal to him.  
  
"Silver. He told me everything about you. Your like the son he never had, I guess. Before you came back, all he ever talked about was 'Jim would do this', or 'that's not how Jimbo would do it'. Hee, don't tell him I told ya that though, or he might think people would think his going soft again."  
  
"Oh yeh right. He's already soft, he doesn't have to worry about that anymore." Jim joked, even though it was right. Azize smiled back up and him. She was about and inch or two shorter then him, now that she was standing next to him.   
  
There was an uncomfortable silence for a minute.   
  
"Well I, uh, better get to bed. Gotta lotta stuff to do tomorrow." Azize finally said. "Night Jim." she finished while smiling and turning toward her cabin door. As she was about to step into the cold blackness of the damp room, Jim called her back.  
  
"Azize! Uh, I, when ya…." he stuttered.   
  
"Your welcome." she understood and smile again warmly. Glad that she understood him so well even when he made no sense at all, he of course smiled brightly back at her. Like earlier, their eyes stayed locked for a while, when Azize finally broke it.  
  
"Night Jim. Sweet dreams." then she disappeared into her cabin and shut the door. He just stood there for about three minutes, with that same smile on his face. When his face grew numb he headed to his hammock. He slipped off his shoes and shirt and laid back on the cool pillow.  
  
Up on the top deck in the captains quarters, Silver smiled and turned toward Morphy who was also watching the two outside.  
  
"Aye, Morphy. I tink Jimbo's already head over heels for that lassie." then he pulled the small curtain on the window, and disappeared.   
  
Back below deck, Jim was rocking back and forth in his hammock. His eyes where closed and the rocked slowed down as he gently fell into a deep sleep. 'Sweet dreams' Azize had said. Well Jim did have sweet dreams. Of her.   
  
  
*Ahhh…..I wrote this chapter write after I went to see Treasure Planet for most likely the third time. And is it just me or is Jim really hott for a cartoon guy? Yes, yes I believe he is. So I decided to make him take his shirt off when he sleeps (oh yeh…)!! If only I was 2D…oh the possibilities. Well there's the third chapter. Read it, review it, love it. Oh and if you like Peter Pan fanfic's go read one of mine, there sprinkled here and there. Well better go, lata. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
After closing the door behind her, Azize leaned her back up against it and sighed. Putting a hand up to her forehead, she said to herself.  
  
"What the hell am I doing?" leaning her head on the door also, she could feel him still out there. 'You can't be doing this Azize! You can't! Remember what your set on! Your gettin' sucked in here, get with it!' the voice inside her head was screaming at the top of its lungs. 'No attachments remember!?' It screamed again. And it was right, she wasn't thinking straight. Lontro and every one else were counting on her and her alone. She couldn't let them down, not now, not this soon.   
  
Walking over to her small bed, Azize pulled out a hologram device and turned it on. An older man with the same long pointed eyes came up. It was the message that Azize had gotten three weeks before about 'the plan'. The image spoke.  
  
"Azize, this is Lontro. We need your help bringing a ship from the nearest space port, to Earth. The plan is finally coming together and the tribe is going into action. There is no time limit on which you should get the ship here, but we do need it before the next eclipse, or we will not be strong enough. You're people are counting on you Azize. We don't care how you do it, just get the ship here. Fare well young Azize." then the image disappeared the device turned off.   
  
Azize tucked it back into her bag, and went over to the small window in the room. Looking out, space was slowly gliding by her as she thought about what Lontro had bid of her. She knew what the plan was, and it was easy getting a ship there, but it took a bit more effort to get someone to actually GET her a ship.   
  
Azize had known Long John Silver for many months, and knew that he was a sap for any kind of treasure hunt. So, then knowing who could get the ship, she needed something to get him to go to earth. That's when she remembered and old map she had received before leaving Earth all those decades ago. And, no, its not YEARS, it DECADES. Azize was of an ancient race, the elves. They had been living for hundreds of years unknown by humans, until about two hundred years ago. And the reason elves decided it was ok to come out of hiding was because if humans could accept all of those alien things, then they could accept them.   
  
Elves where also, and still are, immortal so they could live out any human, or alien thing. Even if there was a tiny little thing that could change that, but that's not important right now. Anyway, this map was an old treasure map and with it Azize could easily persuade ol' Silver to go for a little space cruse, and since he hired a whole crew, she might also get some treasure before she blew them all to microscopic space dust. But now all that had changed.  
  
And she let all of it change because of a GUY!? After a hundred years of being determined not to fall prey to…'love', and a day with this guy, and she was pretty much had. Why was this happening, 'its not like Jim's anything to fall in love with, his annoying, his too full of himself, he'll probably get himself killed before the age of thirty…but his just so…' Azize thought. No! No, no, no, no! Jim is stupid, his a stupid, stupid man! There's NOTHING to like him about! Nothing…  
  
Letting her head lean on the cold glass of the window, Azize mentally slapped herself senseless. Letting out a sigh, the glass of the window clouded up, and Azize couldn't help but write on it. Closing her eyes, she let her finger take control and write whatever it wanted. When she again opened her blue eyes she found she had written 'Jim' on the window. Growling angrily, she fiercely wiped off the name, turned and plopped down on the bed.   
  
"Get a hold of yourself dammit. You're falling apart." she whispered to herself. Deciding to go to sleep, she changed into a larger more comfy shirt and laid her head down on the soft pillow. Before falling into a deep sleep she promised herself that the next day, Jim will just have to do without her. She was going to stay as far away from him as possible.   
  
Welcoming the warmth of her eyelids, she closed her eyes, and fell into that space where your half awake and half asleep. After three minutes, her eyelids shot open, and she literally slapped herself.   
  
"Now I know I did not just have a dream about…him." 


	5. Chapter Five

*hey if you forget to read down at the bottom of the page, there is a link down there to a picture that kinda looks like Azize.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Azize tossed and turned all through the night. Dreams of the plan, what she was going to do, and…him, plagued her mind. Then a particular dream came into play that slashed all of the others to bits.  
  
  
* Azize hung by one hand off the end of the ship. The cries of the dying crew members surrounded her, and made her ears ring. Looking down below her, she saw the ship rising from the Earth, and things blowing up all over the place. What the hell was going on? All she knew was that she had to hang on, or she would fall to her ultimate death. The ship started to speed up, and Earth was left far behind. Now she was dangling in the middle of space with no sign that anyone would help her. She started screaming, but not for help. She started screaming because she knew all this was her fault. What had she done, and how could she? Feeling as if she didn't care anymore, Azize started loosening her grip on the side of the ship. 'This is what I deserve' she thought. Then as she was about to free fall into space, a strong hand grabbed her arm at the last second. Surprised that she was still dangling, she looked up to see an outline of a body, but the fire of the ship behind them were so strong that she couldn't make out their face. The feeling that she deserved to die disappeared as she realized someone DID care. That someone didn't want her to die. The figure pulled her up back into the ship, and they both fell to the floor when another explosion shook the ship. The figure, who now she could tell was a male, covered her body with his to protect her. Laying curled up on the deck Azize could hear in the distance someone screaming, 'Look a ship! Another ship! Its coming to help!'. Azize and her savior looked up, just in time to see the finally explosion, that made the front part of the ship crumble apart. The small pieces of fire went everywhere, including Azize's arm. She screamed at the pain then forgot it when they looked out into space and saw the ship heading toward them. They were going to be ok! Smiling at their luck, Azize looked behind her to see who had saved her. When she did see his face, she gasped, at both who it was and the fact that the part of the deck they were on was starting to fall away from the ship. Azize and the man quickly scampered to a safer spot, but was one of them was too late. The unlucky one started falling with the deck, and Azize reached to grab his arm, but it was too late. He fell into space, still reaching out for Azize's hand. Then she cried out to him, 'NO! JIIIMMM!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Azize shot up in her bed screaming. She was covered with a cold sweat and was shaking from the detail, and realness of the dream. Still breathing hard, Azize ran a still shaky had through her hair that was moist with sweat. She had to get some air. Quickly jumping out of bed, she ran to the door, swung it open and ran out onto the deck. Walking over to the side, she rested her arms on the rail, and gave a deep sigh. 'Now what in god's name was that all about?' she thought to herself regarding the dream. Leaning her head back, she felt a soft and refreshing breeze blow on her face and through her hair.   
  
Closing her eyes, all she could see where fragments of the dream. The explosions, the screams, and most of all Jim falling away from her. She could also remember the pain of the fire on her arm, in fact she could still feel it…wait. It was a dream…how could she…feel it? Lifting her hand to her sleeve, she gently pulled it back so she could see her shoulder. No…it…couldn't be. It was a dream that's all it was, just a dream! How could she have a burn on her arm from a freaking dream. She rubbed her hand over it in frustration. 'This can't be right' she thought again. But there it was, in the same spot the fire had hit her in the dream, and it hurt like hell. Closing her eyes again and shaking her head, she thought, 'this can't be real. A dream that's all it was. That's all…'. Opening her eyes, she couldn't help but train them on the spot where the deck had crumbled away in her dream.   
  
She could still hear his scream as he fell, and see the look on his face. She closed her eyes hard trying to make the image and the sound go away.   
  
"This can't be happening." she said quietly to herself. Now it wasn't just that she was sensitive to bad dreams, no, she had a much better reason to be shaken.   
  
Elves have, well, a so called gift, even though if you asked one of them about it, they would call it more like a curse then a gift. Now sometimes elves just had dreams like all other creatures, but other times, the dreams were something much different. They could tell if the dreams were just that, dreams, or the other thing. And Azize to her dismay could tell that this was something much more then a dream, and she didn't like it one bit.   
  
"This is exactly why I didn't want to get attached to anyone on this god forsaken ship." she explained to herself  
  
"And why is that?" a voice said behind her, and right now she didn't need anymore surprises. Azize turned quickly, and grabbed the neck of the speaker. But when she saw who it was, released them immediately.   
  
"Jim? What are you doing out here?" she questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Well I heard you scream, so I went to your cabin to see what was wrong, but you weren't there, so I came out here. So…what's wrong?" he asked with concern. Azize looked at him with soft eyes because he would actually check on her. But then she remembered, no attachments, he doesn't mean anything to you. Keep your distance.   
  
"None of your business what's wrong!" she lashed out. "Don't I have the freedom to scream whenever I want?"  
  
"Well yeh, but.." then she cut him off.  
  
"Damn right I do! So keep your nose out of other peoples business, your next time you won't be saved from that, that, BUG thing!" she screamed at him. He was taken aback by her temper, but begin Jim screamed back.  
  
"Fine! I'll keep to MY business, and you keep to YOURS from now on! I don't need any favors from you anyway! Your just a…a, pirate! And pirates don't have any friends anyway right!? God damn, I don't know why I even tried in the first place, your just like the rest of them! And that's why your parents left you alone, obviously!" he shot back, but had said the really wrong thing. Azize slapped him straight across the face, hard.  
  
"You have no right to assume why my parents aren't here, or to assume that they left me! And I shouldn't be talkin' anyway! You didn't exactly have perfect parents either! Especially on you DADS side!" she said angrily, her face burning hot with fury. Jim's face was still to the side from when she slapped him. He slowly turned his head back around and glared down at her, and she did the same. But while looking at her, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She was right, he had no right to say that about her parents. But she had no right to say that about his dad! Even though he kinda deserved it, and he would have done the same thing. But even though he was thinking all this he still sent a death glare down at her.  
  
"Now." she said more quietly. "Will you get out of my way." she said in more of a command then a question. She was still looking at him with a look that could kill thousands, as he stepped aside.  
  
Azize brushed past him, and went straight to her quarters. As she did so she noticed him stomping away to the stair way that let to the cabin he was staying in and stomping even harder as she went down the stairs themselves. Looking after him, Azize walked into her cabin and gently closed the door behind her, and smiled at herself.  
  
"That's what I'm talkin' about." she said proudly, but he smile faded when she felt her heard burn to ashes and blow away.  
  
  
  
*Ohhhh dramatic chapter. What will happen? Anyone have a guess? What do you think the dream means? Can you feel the suspense (if there is any)? Will all be right with the world in time to come? Hmmmm… well I now leave you to ponder, and you have a good time, lol. Well review and I'll give you the answers to this stuff. Oh and I found a picture at Elfwood that's the closest thing to looking like Azize that I can find until I get a scanner and put my own picture up somewhere. The link to the pic is http://elfwood.lysator.liu.se/loth/b/o/bogelund/windy_hair.jpg.html . But remember, I didn't draw it so don't give me the credit, give it to her! And also remember, its not really what I want Azize to look like, but was as close as I could get. Well better go, lata. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
The next morning Azize woke up with a pounding headache, and a wave of guilt. Although she knew she had to ignore Jim, she really didn't want to. And she knew that lashing out at him last night and then saying that stuff about his dad made it worse, but she didn't know any other way. Besides, he shouldn't have said anything about her parents either, so in a way he deserved that.  
  
The girl lay in bed silently thinking to herself, when she heard the sound of gears turning. At first she thought that Silver was passing by the hall, then they grew louder. Sitting up in bed, Azize looked around the room but saw nothing. Then as she was about to dismiss the sounds, a little gold robot jumped down from the rafters of her cabin, causing her to fall out of bed. Looking up at the intruder, who was still trying to gather himself on her bed, she gave out a grouchy groan.  
  
"B.E.N., did ya have to do that? I just woke up." she asked in a pathetic kind of manner, seeing that she was still very tired. "And what are ya doin in here anyway? Don't you stay with Jim?"  
  
"Hee, hee, well yeh, but, uh…ya see it's a very funny story…" he started.  
  
"I've got all day B.E.N."  
  
"Well ya see, last night I woke up to find Jimmy gone. So I went to look for my best bud. Theeeennn, I saw you two fighting on the deck, and by that time I was on the other side of the ship, so I couldn't get back to Jim's cabin without one of you guys seeing me. So I came in here were I could hide but, uh…still hear you two." he said with a guilty grin. "And I just fell asleep, you know how that goes. Are ya following me here?"   
  
"Oh yeh, I follow. You were basically spying on us…unbelievable…" Azize said while getting up, walking toward the door and opening it as a sign for B.E.N. to leave.  
  
"Well 'technically' I wasn't spying on you, cause I couldn't see ya, so it kinda defeats the purpose of spying…I'm leaving now!" he said at last after Azize gave him an evil look. She slammed the door behind him and started getting dressed.  
  
"Rattling pile of metal…stupid little…" she was muttering to herself. Azize had enough to deal with right now, and she didn't need to worry about that little robot spying in on all her conversations.   
  
Looking in the mirror to see that she looked at least half way decent, she again looked down at the spot on her arm which was burned the night before. Still there. 'Why is this happening? Why couldn't something just go right for a change?' she thought to herself. Looking at herself once more, and noticing she had failed to put her hair up today, she decided to leave it down. Walking out onto the deck, the crisp air was welcomed on her skin. Running her hand through her beautiful blue hair, she started her search for Silver and to ask him what her duties for the day were.  
  
The rest of the crew were all at the stations doing their tasks, and talking between themselves. Coming closer the cabin were Silver resided, Azize was suddenly being circled by a playful little pink blob.  
  
"Hi there Morphy." Azize said to the little creature.  
  
"Hi there, hi there, hi there!" he repeated with a little smile on his face. The elf girl smiled and gave a little pet to the creature before continuing toward the cabin.  
  
Then out the corner of her eye, Azize caught sight of the center of all her problems, troubles and unhappiness at the moment. Jim. He was speaking to a member of the crew, but seemed very, well…sad. Azize tried to convince herself that it wasn't because of their past argument, but of something else. But deep down she knew that it was not true, after all, they had became very close during those past few weeks. Feeling that sad feeling rise up in her throat again, Azize forgot that she was staring at him until saddening his eyes met hers in a familiar lock which they had shared many times.  
  
Azize gave a little gasp but kept on looking, as did he. In the back of her mind, the little bit of sense that she had left was crying, 'NO! No, don't do this again, no! Look away, look away! Break it, break it!'. But no matter how loud the voice yelled, or how much she knew she should, she did not break away, nor did he. Finally after about a minute or two of gazing at each other, Jim started to walk her way.  
  
Azize panicked. She shouldn't be letting this happen! But she was, and she was falling fast and hard. But no, no! When Jim was about a foot away from her, Azize took off to the destination she had in the first place. She could feel Jim still looking at her, but it didn't matter. The little bit of sense she had had won her over.   
  
Regaining herself, she Looked around Silvers cabin to find him sitting at a desk writing something down. When the old cyborg noticed someone else was in the room, he looked up with that old smile.  
  
"Well, Azize girl. What service can I be to ya?"  
  
"I just came to ask what you wanted me to do today. I finished everything else." she said.  
  
"Did ya now? You've been a good little crew member ya have. Why don't ya take today off? The rest of the crew can handle it. Why don't ya go and talk with Jimbo?" Silver replied back. Azize was wide eyed that he would give her the day off. But it faded when he brought up Jim.   
  
"Uh, yeh. Sure Silver…" she whispered and started toward the door when she was stopped by Silvers voice.  
  
"Uh lassie. Wait a minute there. Listen, I've been watchin' you and Jim for a time now. You two have grown pretty close." he said with a slight smile. "But, today…today, lass I can tell somtin's botherin ya about ol' Jimbo. And ya want to say somtin about it, then ya can always say it to this ol' cyborg." Silver offered.   
  
Azize looked up at him with even more guilt in her eyes. She knew that he could tell something was wrong, but she couldn't tell him. If she did, then every thing would be ruined.   
  
"Yeh, ok Silver. Thanks." she said with a smile then walked out the door. Looking around, and feeling thankful that Jim was no where in sight, Azize made her way back to her cabin.   
  
Closing the door behind her, she walked over to a little chair that sat in the corner, and sat down. Even though she was making such a fuss about the plans being ruined, she was really having second thoughts about it. No matter how much she tried not to, she was becoming to close to some of the people on this ship. And no matter how she lashed out, or cursed them, or tried to hate them, nothing was going to change that.   
  
Then Azize made a decision. She would tell Silver to turn around. And if that didn't work then she would just get rid of the map. She had to stop the ship, no matter what. 'Then its decided' she said to herself, determined. She got up from the chair and started toward the door, when she caught glance of the little trinket that the message from Lontro had come from. She stopped dead in her tracks.   
  
Her people. What about her people? She couldn't let them down, could she? But, she couldn't just throw Silver, Morphy, B.E.N., and…Jim into all this could she? No, that wouldn't be fair, but it was the only way. She walked over and picked up the device and turned it over in her hands. Looking toward the door she went through the plan, her people, and her friends, as well as the fact that they would be arriving at Earth any day now, in her mind. If she was going to do this she had to do it now. But…….  
  
No. She couldn't let Lontro down, no chance…but…Jim. Then looking down at the device once again, and toward the door she made her final decision.   
  
Azize rushed out of the cabin on to the deck and toward Silvers cabin agian, leaving the device that held the important message from Lontro shattered into pieces on her cabin floor.  
  
  
  
*The big decision has been made. Will she really go through with it? Will she be in time if she does? Will her and Jim EVER admitt their undying love for each other!? OH GOD WHEN WILL IT END??!! WOULD SOMEONE THINK OF THE CHILDREN!!?? Ok, ok, breath in, breath out…lol. That was fun. Ok soooo there's the 6th chapter. So review or I shall never write again…although some would be thankful for that…ok I'll shut up now. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
***(cringes and waits for the hordes of German goats, and Irish pickles to be thrown at her for not updating.) I am sooooo, so sorry. I have been a real slacker lately. But never fear, here is chap. 7.  
  
Azize made her way through crew members that were going about their business on the deck, pushing through them with her elbows. When the way was clear and she spotted Silvers cabin, she took off as fast as she could, but stopped just as fast when she heard one the members of the crew call out.  
  
"Planet ho!!!" he called. Everyone gathered around the side of the ship, looking over at the planet that Azize called home. Earth.  
  
"No…" she whispered to herself, staring at the planet, then looking at the all the crew, knowing their fate. She gulped and looked down at the deck, the guilt rushing over her again. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to figure out what to do. Would Silver still turn around now that the planet was in his sights? She shook her head thinking that knowing Silver, turning back now would be out of the question.  
  
She lifted her head again to look back at the planet they were approaching rapidly. Her breath caught in her throat as she tired to figure out what to do. She looked around herself, and her eyes landed on a certain guy that was looking toward the planet with a grin on his face. What had she done?  
  
She looked over at Silver who was exclaiming about how rich they were going to be. Rich? Oh yeh, they'd be rich alright. Rich in elven daggers and arrows flying at their heads. She walked over to Silver and pulled on his sleeve to get his attention.   
  
"Silver can I talk to you?" she asked in a whisper, but loud enough for him to hear. The old cyborg turned his head toward her, with the smile still plastered on his face.  
  
"Sure ye can lassie. Didn't I tell ya, you can talk to this ol' cyborg anytime, no problem." he answered walking away from the group of on lookers. "Now lass, what can I do ye for?"  
  
"We have to turn back." Azize blurted out quickly. She stood looking up at the cyborg for his response.  
  
"Turn back?" Silver asked puzzled with an amused look on his face. "Why would we turn back now? We be right here lass, right here wit' that treasure down there." he said grabbing the map that was tucked in his belt and holding it up in front of her. She gave a small growl and snatched the map from him.  
  
"Its not real Silver, the maps not real. I lied…"she said looking away from him. She could feel his golden eye upon her, but she still looked away.  
  
"What are ye talking about lass? This maps as real as this arm." he said holding up his one good arm with a chuckle.  
  
"No silver its not. This maps about as good as that arm." she said pointing to his robotic arm. "The map may have been real once, but not anymore. And we have to turn back now, or…" she started but was interrupted.  
  
"Now lass. Ya know I don't like lyin'. And I know one way or another you be lyin'. We're gonna go down there and get that treasure, ye don't have to come but don't start lyin' to me just cause ye don't want to go Azize." Silver said and pointed toward Earth looking at her disappointedly. He brushed past her and called out some orders to prepare the ships to go down to Earth.   
  
The girl gave small cringe when he called her by her name instead of lass. That always meant he was mad. She gave a sigh and looked at the crew scurrying about, preparing to set off for the planet. She rubbed her eyes and leaned against the mast, trying to think of what to do now. Azize sunk down and brought her knees to her chest, unaware that a pair of blue eyes were gazing down at her. 


	8. Chapter Eight

******CLEAR! Beeeeeeep….CLEAR! Beeeeeeep, beep, beep, beep….I'm alive!!! Sorry I took so long, I know most of you must hate me now. But anyway, here's the next chapter. And I just wanted to tell you all that I'm working on pictures of my characters on all my stories. If you want to know my other Treasure Planet story is Not That Ordinary, and my Peter Pan fics are A Pirate?, and Dream Come True. So, read them…please. So, 8th chapter.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
The smell of an unspoiled land drifted by the crew members noses. The freshness of the grasses and trees were something that hardly anyone had seen much of.  
  
They had all stopped for a moment to take a glance at the map and to try to get their bearings of this new world. Excitement was plastered across the old cyborgs face as he discussed the treasure and the trail to it with Jim. Azize couldn't even look at them.  
  
She was currently sitting on the soft ground of her home world a few meters away from the group. What could she do? Like Silver had feared of becoming himself, she had gotten soft. She let these people grow on her. She allowed herself to care for them, for Silver…for Jim. There had to be some way to get everyone to leave this place. In a matter of a few hours the tribe would have discovered the location of the crew and put the plan into action.  
  
The screams of the dream she had a few days before surfaced in her head. Lifting her hand to her forehead, she desperately tried to block them out. Taking her other hand and putting it over the cloth that covered the burn on her arm that she had found after that dream, she thought about the elvin species so called 'gift'.  
  
A sign of things to come. That's what those kind of dreams where and that's what that dream was. A sign. Meant to warn, meant to give a person time to change it. But this time changing that outcome would be harder then it had been before.  
  
Lost in her thoughts, Azize hadn't noticed the presence of another person behind her. She couldn't feel the blue gaze of the brown haired boy. All she could feel was the guilt and fear rushing over her senses.   
  
"Azize?" the owner of the blue eyes asked quietly. He hadn't talked to her for a few days, and he was feeling a bit timid after what had happened after their last meeting. He could almost still feel the sting of the slap she had given him after his remark about her parents.  
  
The elf girl turned her head a bit, just to acknowledge that he was there but stayed silent. Maybe if she told him, everyone would have enough sense to leave. Humph, of course being the people that they are they probably think they couldn't be taken down by her people. If they did think that…oh how wrong they were.  
  
"Look Azize. I'm sorry for what I said the other night. I just got frustrated when you yelled at me. I didn't mean to…  
  
"Its alright Jim. Don't worry about it." she cut him off, still without looking at him. Turning her head so that she was facing in front of her again, she gazed out across the green field. He was still there, and this time she could feel his gaze.  
  
Looking back over to the group, Jim noticed the wave from Silver that indicated that they where heading out.  
  
"Come on. We gotta go." he said walking to the side of Azize and holding a hand out to her. Glancing over at him she grabbed onto his hand and pulled herself up, and the first thing she saw when she was up was a soft smile on Jims face which she returned with difficulty. 'Oh Gods.' she thought to herself.  
  
Making their way back to the group, Jim thought about asked Azize why she had been avoiding him but decided against it. Something was bothering the girl, but he had no clue as to what it could be. Suddenly noticing that his hand was still grasping hers, he blushed a little and looked over at her. Staring in front of herself, she didn't seem to mind the hand to hand contact.  
  
About thirty minutes later of silence, Jim looked over at her once again. Her eyes were trained on the ground and he could almost see the wheels turning in her head.  
  
'I'm going to tell him. There's no other way' Azize thought to herself as they walked. She knew her would most likely hate her, but that would be better then to see him falling off into space like that dream showed her would happen. 'Ok, here it goes…'  
  
"Uh, Jim…"she started and gulped. Being a little startled by the sudden break of silence, he jumped a little and looked over at her.  
  
"Yeh?"  
  
"I, um, h-have to tell you something…"she mentally slapped herself for stuttering. Her vision was still directed in front of her at the quick moving pirates, the hunger for treasure moving them on.  
  
"Go ahead Azize." he said urging her on.  
  
"I…I, um…I'm sorry about what I said about your dad." she blurted out and cringed. That wasn't what she was planning on telling, but that needed to be said too.  
  
"It's alright Azize…I guess I kinda deserved it after what I said." Jim responded reassuringly and gave her hand a little squeeze.  
  
'He is really not helping this situation…' she thought. She had noticed the fact that he still had hold on her hand long ago, but couldn't bring herself to tear away.  
  
Seeing it that they were talking now, Jim thought it a good idea to ask her about the avoiding issue.  
  
"Now can I ask you something?"  
  
"Uh huh." she answered looked over at him through the corner of her eye.  
  
"Why have you been avoiding me? If its about the whole parents thing I…"  
  
"No, Jim. Its…its not about the parents thing. It was…uh…" she paused and looked around her. She was about to say it and something just had to distract her. Taking in their surroundings she noticed the sun was about to set and the sky had been bathed in red and gold.  
  
But that wasn't what torn her away from their conversation. Something was wrong. Looking ahead again she found the rest of the group had slowed to a stop near a line of trees, and had began setting up camp and they could presumably continue in the morning. But they where in a clearing! Didn't they know how dangerous that could be?  
  
She could hear Jims voice in the background asking if she was ok as she began to move her head around sharply, trying to find the source of her discomfort. She was pulled out of her searching when Jim softly but firmly grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him.  
  
"Azize, Azize! Are you alright?" he asked with concern skimming his eyes. Like a child being talked to by an adult, Azize nodded slowly locking eyes with Jim. Why did he have to care so much? Why did he come to see if she was ok the night of the dream? Why did he care if she lost it trying to look for the danger that she knew was around? Why couldn't he be careless like the people that she thought cared about her in the tribe?  
  
'Because' she thought 'He's not them. He's Jim. The guy she met on a ship, and just thought it would be a no problem thing. The guy that started all these feelings. The guy that…has cared for me more in a few simple weeks then anyone in my tribe or anyone else has in my lifetime.' And as fate would have it, the one person that did care would fall victim to a plan formed by her own people…by her.  
  
Lost in her thoughts once again, she hadn't noticed the hand that had found its way up to her cheek. Jims fingers brushed the soft but tough skin of her face bringing her back to reality. In her trance like state she hadn't noticed him getting closer or the feel of his breath on her lips. But now that she did notice she couldn't move. The little voice that had guided her through the years had shut up when she realized what was happening.  
  
This wasn't right…she shouldn't be doing this. But at the moment she didn't care. She was finally letting something that she wanted happen, and she wasn't going to back down this time. As the centimeters between them grew fewer, she saw Jim start to slowly shut his eyes and she began to do the same. But to her dismay, this happiness wasn't to last.  
  
Before their lips met and her eyes fully closed, they shot open again when she glanced behind Jim. Fear and the feeling of loosing clutched at her when she saw ten or fifteen of her tribe members looking down on them from behind the top of a nearby hill, all armed with swords and bows and arrows.  
  
*****Duh duh dummm…well there ya go. To tell ya the truth I'm kinda loosing faith in this story. I'm not really 'feeling it'. So, I might write more if a get any positive reviews. 


	9. Attention Readers

Ladies and gentlemen…well, mostly ladies judging by the reviews…I'm giving all of you readers a quick notice. This story will be temporarily put on pause for an unknown amount of time. I appreciate your generous reviews, but unfortunately there are other stories which I have begun that demand more of my attention. This story will always have a place in my mind and I will constantly be pondering ways to continue it, but at the moment I feel that my writing wouldn't be to my potential if I continued without any 'spark' for this particular story. 

I assure you that I will continue with this story at a later date and the chapters will be to your liking. Please do not forget this story, for it will return, and please support me in this decision. It is not only for this story's good, but for the other stories as well.

Thank you.

mustang-grl aka McKenzie 


End file.
